Dark Waltz
by HoodieArtist
Summary: Itachi and Sakura. A dark waltz without even realizing it. Do the two know that they're in love? Or is it something less? both lose sight of who they once were. These two dance the dark waltz of love and hatred. are they to stay friends or become more then that? [my first fanfic! please let me know what i can improve!] (Lemon in chapter 15)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Itachi's Point of view...**

I sighed. It was so like my mother to go full out for a birthday party. Here the whole village was invited. How she was able to get a place big enough for it was beyond me. I looked around trying to spot her to thank her and found her with the Hokage, not surprising since they were old friends despite the clans rivalry. What did surprise the Uchiha heir was the man attached to the Hokage. Jiraiya, the man who was one of the legendary Sannin. I stood there for a moment. Blinking once. Twice. And a third time before I turned around and headed towards the bar where I found my elder cousin and best friend, Uchiha Shisui. The older Uchiha was surronded by many woman not that he minded. Shisui was a bit of a playboy when it came to woman, he was different from the other Uchiha's. Where they all remained emotionless, Shisui always had a smile upon his face and a cherry comment. I sighed, this boy though older was going to cause trouble if he didn't stop.

"There he is ladies! The man of the hour! My little cousin!" yelled Shisui as he grabbed me in a head lock, the woman swooning over us both. My eye twitched slightly. Since my mother invited everyone from the village all the Uchiha fangirls were here. Of cause since Shisui was a play boy he didn't have many, my oboto had much more than him since he was younger but not as much I had. Being an ANBU captain at the age of thirteen, I had many more fangirls. Most who were older than I or Shisui.

"Say cousin, why don't you dance with one of these lovely ladies?" Shisui smirked at me and the woman started swooning and arguing over which one was going to dance with me first.

"Hn." I looked around trying to find my mother, she was the one who put him up to this I was sure of it. There was no one else who wanted their son to get with a woman quicker than my mother.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun! Quickly before they spot you!" yelled a voice. I smiled in my mind knowing who it was, but wondering why she was here. Even if she was my ototo's teammate she would never come here. So why? I escaped Shisui's hold and in the corner of my eye I saw her. The Pinkette Sweetheart of Konoha, the apprentice of the Hokage and a member of Team Seven, Haruno Sakura.

I smirked, she was pulling my ototo towards the other Rookie Nine, her hair was in a messy bun with a few strands escaping the clips, her dress was red and strapless revealing a fraction of her back for all to see, I came up to her knees and had a slit on her right side revealing her right thigh, her high boots reaching her knees. There was too little skin showing for my liking not that I would ever admit it to any one. But along with the fan girls that belonged with to the Uchiha's came the fan boys who belonged to Sakura.

I watched as she and her friends left the hall to the gardens. Grumbling to myself I looked to see my cousin staring at me with a raised eyebrow, shrugging I headed back to the bar.

**Sakura's Point of view...**

"Come on Sasuke! Everyone's going to leave you to the fan girls if you don't hurry up!" the Uchiha started walking a little faster to keep up with our group knowing we would do that to him. I took the time to look around the Uchiha garden. This place resembled a little of heaven, the moon's light shining softly against the plants giving them a soft glow as if saying they too were alive on this night. We carried on walking until we got to the lake that we claimed as our own, a Sakura tree on the edge of the lake and a few weeping willows surrounding it. The moon reflected off the surface of the lake and everything was peace full.

I took a seat at the base of the willow just outside the rest and watched as Rookie Nine got comfortable. Hinata and Naruto were sitting near the base of a willow, his arm around her shoulder and her head laying against him, it was good knowing that they had finally gotten together after all this time. Choji and Shikamaru were both laying against the grass watching the clouds pass through the sky. Neji, Lee and Tenten were seated on top of the bolder that was near the lake. Kiba was up in the tree with Akamaru curled up at the bottom of the tree near Shino. Sasuke was seated near another willow with Ino sitting near him, he had gotten use to Ino and didn't think of her as a fan girl as much as he use to. Boy was he wrong.

I felt someone walking towards me, turning around I saw Sai looking a little awkward I smiled at him patting the ground next to me, he got the hint and sat next to me. He was still getting use the the whole emotion thing and it was slightly funny at times but annoying at others. He whipped out his drawing pad and started sketching the scene before him, I watched as his movements as they started out slow then started to get faster with the more detail he put into them.

Looking up to the moon I caught sight of movement.

"We need to go in, Kaa-san will be upset if we aren't there for the dancing and cake." slowly one by one we started getting up, and slowly we headed back to the party. I was pulled back and looked to see Ino slowing down but still staying with the group.

"Ne, Sakura. Could you help me something?" I looked to my best friend, wondering why she called me Sakura and not the usual Bill-bored of Forehead. I nodded to her and she let a sigh of relief. This wasn't good. I could tell, Ino started telling me about how she wanted to sneak in and find Sasuke's diary.

**Itachi's Point of view...**

I caught sight of pink and red and turned to see Sakura. A small smirk on my face since Uchiha's don't smile.

"Oh! She's cute!" I turned to glare at Shisui who was freely swooning over Sakura. He smirked at me and headed off to a random girl pulling her over to me. "Itachi was wondering if you would dance with him Ayame." I looked up at my cousin then to the girl who was- _Was that drool?_ I felt my eye twitched, Ayame started to blush and pulled me to the dance floor and we started dancing. _At a safe distance apart._

I looked to find my cousin but was stopped with a giggle, I turned to see Shisui with Sakura. My eyes narrowed as he bowed to her and she bowed back before taking his hand and started dancing. My grip tightened on the girl who I was dancing with and she let out a soft ouch before pushing her body closer to me. I watched as my cousin's hand started traveling south down Sakura's back, he lifted his head to look at me and smirked as I glared at him. Sakura giggled again at what Shisui whispered into her ear. This was going to be along night.

**Sakura's Point of view...**

"Ino, I don't think this will work! What if they're home?" this was a bad idea. I just knew it was.

"They're all at a clan meeting Sakura. No one will be here!" I looked to my blonde friend hoping for once she was right and that I wouldn't regret this later. We walked in through the back door and headed upstairs where the rooms were. Hiding our chakra we headed upstairs half way up we heard the front door open and sensed Uchiha Itachi's chakra signature. Ino and I looked to each other knowing if he found us we were dead.

Silently running upstairs and into the nearest room we breathed a sigh of relief that was shortly lived due to the fact that the door knob started to move. Heading to the bathroom that was connected to the room Ino and I glared at each other. Her stupid idea was going to get us killed.

I peaked out the door and saw Itachi loosen his hair and pull off his jacked and shirt. I felt the heat rise to my face as he stood there shirtless. Backing away from the door with a hand to my mouth, Ino looked at me questioningly before looking herself.

**Itachi's Point of view...**

I knew she was there, but so was another and soon I couldn't help but smirk as they headed into my room. This was all to good. Walking slowly, giving them time to relax I entered my room and began taking my jacket off along with my shirt. A slight rise in chakra told me both of them saw this. Walking to the bathroom I opened the door to see two blushing girls covering their mouths.

"May I help you?" I blinked. They blinked.

"Well, we were... we were...," started the blonde.

"You are?"

"Ino. Yamanaka Ino." I nodded and looked at Sakura.

"Why are you here?"

"Well... you see... we were, we were. Sakura was here to give you a gift!" yelled the blonde, Sakura snapped out of her daze and glared at Ino.

"Really? So you weren't here to find my, as you call in, diary?" oh yes, I heard you talking about my brother. I smirked as the blonde gapped at me like a fish out of water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Sakura's Point of view...**

I looked at Ino with wide eyes. _Me give him a gift? What gift?_

**She's feeding us to the shark! Take her down with us!**

I glared at Ino, how dare she but at least he caught her lie. I smirked at her when she turned my way. _Wait. He caught her lie? _My head snapped towards the Uchiha in front of us.

"You were listening to our conversation?" I yelled at the Uchiha, he smirked at me.

"Well, when I heard my ototo's name I was curious." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"We were outside when we spoke of this. You were spying on us!" I pointed a finger at the Uchiha and Ino looked from me to Itachi to me again.

"Well, Miss Yamanaka. Sasuke's room is two doors up, you may leave. When I'm done with Sakura you two will leave." I looked at him, Ino was leaving. I was staying. This was bad. Very bad. I looked at the older Uchiha and felt my face heat up at the sight before me. Itachi was well built, not overly muscular and was slightly tanned, all in all Uchiha Itachi was lean and well built. Any girl would love to be in a room with him.

But I had broken into his home and was now alone in his bathroom with him. This was not good. Plus we lied to him so this was going to be even worse.

"So, what's up?" I asked nervously. I watched as he watched Ino disappear into his room and out his room. I heard the door slam shut a few minutes later. Not good.

**Itachi's Point of view...**

I grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her to me room. She moved around me so she was nearer to the door, her back to it and facing me.

"I would like my little gift Sa-ku-ra," I breathed out. Up close she was even more beautiful in her dress, the dress showed a small amount of cleavage but enough to get any mans attention. Her cream skin was smooth, her hair a little more messier than when at the party and her face a beautiful shade of pink thanks to the blush on her face.

I pulled her towards me, my arms around her waist, a faint smell of cherries. Sakura gasped a little due to the contact and a little voice in my mind couldn't help but ask how she sounded when she moaned in pleasure.

"What's my gift Sa-ku-ra?" I whispered huskily into her ear, the girl stiffened in my arms and I couldn't help but smirk. Sakura sure was different from any other woman he had met. I felt her move a little and then her breath was by my ear.

"What would you like as a gift Ita-chi?" she whispered in a husky tone. I felt myself stiffen. Did this girl know she was playing with fire? Was she testing how he would react to her? What was she doing? My train of thought was cut off with a small giggle. I stood up straight and looked a the pink haired girl who was softly giggling. I was stunned, how could this girl just laugh at me? Even if she was a kunoichi. There were many this I allowed but someone laughing at me was not on of them. That was not allowed at all.

Before I could stop myself I had slammed her into the door, my body up against hers, my face near her ear. I pulled back slightly to look at her face, she had a blush on her cheeks, her lips were a part and her eyes looked a little like there was fear but with more surprise in them. Not that I blamed her. I smirked at her and before she could even blink I had attached my lips to hers, giving her a rough kiss.

Her chakra raised a little and a little voice told me to be careful because this was the Hokage's apprentice and I should tread lightly. I smirked into the kiss and pulled away.

"Thank you for the gift, Sa-ku-ra," I whispered huskily into her ear. Pulling away I opened the door and gently guided her out and went to go shower.

**Sakura's Point of view...**

I stood there, like an idiot not moving. I heard a door close and the shower get turned on.

**Score!** Yelled Inner. Of cause she would think that. Uchiha Itachi had kissed me. _Uchiha Itachi_ had _kissed me_ freely. I heard footsteps approach me and looked to see Ino walking up to me sulking.

"Forehead, it's not there." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Ino! How dare you leave me for the sharks!"

"I'll make it up to you I promise Forehead!"i looked to Ino, she better make it up to me. This was going to be a pain in the ass. "So what happened? What was the gift? Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!" I answered to quickly as I headed downstairs, Ino at my heels.

"Yes you are! What was the gift?"

"We... he sorta kissed me." I heard Ino gasp and I quickened my pace. This was going to be a long walk back to my place.

"You two did what?" yelled Ino, she was shocked. I heard her stop and turned to look at her. "You let him?" she yelled again, we started walking again and Ino stopped again, looking down to the floor.

"Ino, what now?" her head shot up, her eyes wide and a disbelief look on her face.

"You ditched Sasuke-kun for his brother, didn't you?" she yelled. I felt my face redden again. Yup a long walk ahead of us.

**Itachi's Point of view...**

I went to the fridge after my shower and got myself some water, I could still feel Sakura and Ino's chakra in the compound. I licked my lips before putting them to my glass, I could still taste her on them. She tasted sweet, funny enough like cherries and strawberries. I felt a smile creep its way on to my face before taking a sip of water. _I shouldn't have let her go, she didn't seem to resist and responded to me. I wonder how far we could of gone._ The thought shocked me but I shrugged it off. There was nothing to it.

**Sakura's Point of veiw...**

"I can't believe you like him forehead?" whispered a yelling Ino. "Why didn't you tell me this? Huh?"

"Look Pig, I'm sorry okay? But it's nothing big!" I mumbled. "It's not he likes me either."

"He kissed you Forehead! He must have feelings for you!" it was pointless trying to calm her down, she was too amped by this new gossip. Walking up the flight of stairs that lead to her apartment she opened the door, and then slammed it in Ino's face. Locking it for good measure. Her apartment was messy with scrolls all over the place, a few clothes here and there, so slowly but surely I started picking the clothes up before dumping them into the laundry bin in my bathroom. Taking off my make up I then moved to pulling my dress over my head and removing my underwear and got the shower to the right temperature before standing in. the warm water cleared my mind.

_What was I going to do? Did he have feelings? Should I stay away from him? Why did he kiss me? What does he want from me?_

**Itachi's Point of view...**

I sighed again as I stepped into the shower yet again. This time a cold one. The temperature was relaxing but wasn't helping to clear my mind.

_Why did I kiss her? What made me want to kiss her? _I turned the hot water tap increasing the heat of the water until it started leaving red marks along my body. I touched my lips, why _her_?

_I should of asked her to dance or something. _It would of made mother happy since she loved Sakura like a daughter. But then again his brother was another story, he would rant about it non stop due to them being teammates, but neither would Naruto, who would moan twice as much and try to get into a fight.

_Should I ask mother for advice on this?_ I shook my head I must be insane if I thought I should do that. _Maybe I should see if she wants me first. See if she has feelings for me._ This kunoichi was different, she was interesting and some how I was hooked. I wanted her. I _needed_ her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Sakura's Point of view...**

I moaned as sunlight hit my eyelids, I snuggled deeper into the blankets. It was too earlier to wake up. Why was I even awake? Oh right the noise. I started hearing yelling. My eyes narrowed at my bedroom door. Just outside of it was my front door where some idiot was banging at my door at, I paused and looked at my alarm clock on my night stand... my eye twitched, it was six in the morning.

"I need to know teme!" oh no. _They_ were here. Why in the hell were they here so early? I got up and headed to my front door.

"Dobe, she's going to kill us." I threw open the door and saw the fear in Naruto's eyes as I glared at him. Sasuke was right. I was going to kill them.

"What do you need to know at this time in the morning Naruto?" said boy gulped and took a step back. Oh if he thought he was just not going to answer he was dead wrong.

"S-sak-kura-chan, is-is it t-true? Did y-you r-real-lly kiss teme's b-brother?" I felt my eye twitched again.

"You kissed my aniki?" Sasuke had a horrified look on his face and all I did was glare at them. Ino was going to die.

"Yes, but he kissed me. I didn't kiss him. And what makes you think you can wake me up at six in the morning to ask this question? Hmm?" I glared at the two boys, pinching the bridge of my nose I tried calming my breathing before they got hurt.

**Itachi's Point of view...**

I had woken up early to start my meditation in the garden. It was peaceful and relaxing and so I could get the pink kunoichi out of my head for the time being. I felt Naruto and my ototo's chakra near by and it was hidden as if they were hiding from someone. I decided to go find out whom it was that they were hiding from.

Walking near the area in which they were I started hearing their voices.

"But Teme, she's going to kill me! Let me in!" I looked at the two boys, Naruto trying to climb over Sasuke to get into the house.

"What are you two doing?" the boys squeaked and jumped before looking to me. They had the look of fear across their faces.

"Why did you kiss Sakura-chan aniki?" I looked at my brother.

"She told you?" why would she do that?

"No, Ino told us." I looked to Naruto who had a bruise on his cheek. "Then we went to her place and asked her to explain." I blinked at the boy.

"Hn." we all tensed when we felt Sakura's chakra's rise. She yelled for them to come out from where ever they were.

"Kiss her again!" I looked at Naruto and so did Sasuke. Kiss her again? Could I do that?

**Sakura's Point of view...**

_How dare they ask that? I can do what ever I want to! It's my life! _I was pissed! There was no way in hell they were going to get away with something like this again. This was the last straw, _they were going down._

I could sense their chakra around the corner along with another. I stormed off in their direction, ready to kill them for waking me up so early when Itachi rounded the corner. He walked up to me before roughly cupping my face with his hands and smashing his lips onto my lips. I couldn't help but gasp in surprise at this and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth were it roamed.

Our tongues danced as I closed my eyes, him wanting dominance. I felt his hands move away from my face down my arms then latch themselves onto my hips and pulled my closer. I don't know why but this kiss seemed better than the first one. I moved my arms to around his neck and tilted my head to the side to deepen the kiss.

Itachi pulled away and I whimpered but was glad for the air that reached my lungs. He looked down at me, his eyes soft then his lips were on mine again, my back against the wall. He nibbled my bottom lip and I allowed him entrance. I pulled mine closer as that his body was against mine, a growl came from his throat. I heard a gasp and we pulled away to see Itachi's mother. Mikoto.

**Mikoto's Point of view...**

My son and Sakura pulled away, I stared at the two seeing Itachi with no emotion on his face and Sakura blushing. A blush that would put a tomato to shame.

"Yay! I always knew it!" I pulled the girl into a hug, to me she was already a part of the family but if she was with Itachi she then would be apart of the family for good.

**Itachi's Point of view...**

I watched as my mother pulled Sakura into a hug and squeezed the girl, a small smirk creeping onto my face at this image. I knew mother approved of Sakura, since the girl was practically a daughter to her, so there was no problem in this area. All I had to worry about was my father and what he thought of her as well as the elders.

Mother adored Sakura to bits ever since she first came to the compound when she was first in Sasuke's team and ever since she wanted the young girl as a daughter. One occasion she even tried to get Sakura with Sasuke when she found out she had a crush on him. But after a while my mother saw that Sakura didn't have a crush on Sasuke any more but she still came around. I watched as Sakura tried and failed to get out of the hold my mother had her in.

"Mikoto-san, can you please let me go? I'm having a hard time breathing." my mother looked down at Sakura and then released her from the hug.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I'm just so happy! Why didn't you two tell me you were dating? How long have you been dating?" I looked at Sakura and saw she was slightly paled.

"Well, Mikoto-san. We aren't really-" Sakura stopped mid sentence narrowing her eyes at something behind my mother and I. I turned to see her two teammates trying to walk away quietly and as if they felt her glaring at them, they turned to look. Both gulping and paling. "Come. Here. Now." the two boys paled again.

"Great job your aniki did, ne Teme?" whispered an angry and scared Naruto. My eyes widened a little knowing that this was not good.

"What did you say Naruto?" demanded the pinkette. Four pair of eyes turned to him and he gulped.

"Naruto and Sasuke you two should leave. I'll explain. Kaa-san, don't you have a meeting to go to?" Sakura looked at me with her eyes narrowed.

I looked to the pinkette who was scowling at her two teammates, this was bad, but I had to tell her for some reason. _What would she think of me? She needs to understand. I hope she does. I wanted to kiss her again. _I sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Itachi's Point of view...**

"So you did that only because they asked you to?" yelled a very, _very_ upset pinkette. She was cute when she was angry. I felt a small smile appear on my face but Sakura didn't see it. _What do I do now? _It wasn't normal for woman to get angry at me, and even if they did they didn't voice it. After all I was an ANBU captain.

I saw her touch her lips, her expression softening slightly. Her head shot up to see me staring and all the softness disappeared as quickly as it had came. This was going to be hard. Her body told him many things and so did her eyes, for one she was angry and pissed but she was also hurt by what he did to her.

"Sakura, I wanted to kiss you. Even if they asked I _wanted_ to." She glared at me and I couldn't help if but glare back at the girl.

"How do I know that? Why would you even want to kiss me?" her voice was raising again and a few Uchiha's looked our way. I felt my eye twitch at the looks I got. _Yes, I'm letting a girl yell at me. And yes that girl happens to have bubble gum pink hair. _I thought bitterly. Grabbing her wrist I pulled her to the main house and headed up stairs to my room where I pushed her in and closed the door behind me.

"Move out of the way you son of-" her sentence was cut off by my lips on hers again. I had to kiss her again. She was to addicting for me. Something I would never admit out loud due to the Uchiha pride. For a moment she responded to my lips but then started to fight again. She pushed against my chest but I wouldn't allow her to leave so I pulled her closer to me.

**Sakura's Point of view...**

_The bastard wouldn't let me go! _I bit down on his lip hard until the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth, but he still wouldn't pull away. The only thing he did was pull me closer and kiss me harder.

**Don't you dare pull away! This is great! **Inner was a perv. **And you know you're enjoy this!** I groaned which Itachi thought was from pleasure and pulled me closer again. I really wanted to respond well to this but the fact that he was only kissing me because Naruto and Sasuke told him to just put me off.

I wanted him to kiss me for me. Not because someone told him to. He started moving us backwards and my back hit a wall again. I had managed to get a hand away from him so I started collecting chakra into my fist and threw it his way. Obviously being an ANBU Captain he could dodge it and still hold on to me but that was enough to send another on into his stomach. He looked up to me and narrowed his eyes at me. The look in his eyes had turned cold and fear was filled into the pit of my stomach and a little voice telling me to run.

I moved along the wall trying to get away but his eyes were on me and a predatory look was in his eyes. _Yup, only I can manage to piss an ANBU Captain off and he still looks sexy as hell._ I looked and saw an opening and took it, heading for the door for dear life. But the Uchiha had different plans as he appeared in front of me, making me back up as he advanced on me. I don't know how many steps I took until my knees hit the bed and I ended up sitting on it, but I couldn't even think before his lips were on mine kissing me roughly. I tried pushing him away but he wouldn't have that instead he pulled me closer biting my lip.

**Itachi's Point of view...**

I wanted to feel her against me, feel her body against mine, I wanted her to moan my name... my thoughts were cut off with pounding and pushing, pulling back I saw Sakura underneath me cry and with eyes full of fear. What had I done?

I looked at her again and saw her lip was swollen and bloodied from where I had bit her. Her face was red and so were her eyes. Her eyes were full of fear and I didn't know what to do. I brought my hand up to wipe her tears away but stopped when she flinched slightly. I waited a few minutes before I moved to wipe the tears from her eyes. She was so fragile beneath me and in general. And here I broke her, even if it was only a little. I took her power away as a woman and as a kunoichi.

I got up and left. I couldn't be around her right now. I couldn't be around people in general.

**Sakura's Point of view...**

He was gone in a flash, I laid there for a few seconds before I bolted out the room, out the house and out the Uchiha compound. I ran, just ran never stopping. If I stopped the tears would run down my face even faster, people would ask what had happened, who had done that to my lip. I didn't want anyone to ask who I was scared of, who I was running from. All those questions I didn't want to be asked. I couldn't answer them. I couldn't do anything so I just ran. I had never ran as fast as I was right now.

I ran from Itachi, from the compound were the incident happened, were he had over powered me and where he had made me remember fear for once in a very long time. I didn't want those memories, I didn't want to think about what was going to happen. I wanted to be alone and alone I was when I entered my apartment.

I didn't want to remember that side of Itachi because that wasn't Itachi... this was ANBU Captain, Uchiha Itachi. Murder. Captain since age thirteen. I wondered to myself if I should tell someone.

**No, matters will only become worse.**

I touched my lip, my finger glowing green as I climbed into my bed that would protect me from the world for now. The blankets, my barrier protecting me from things I didn't want to think about. And only then did the tears start falling faster. And slowly, darkness over took me.

**Itachi's Point of view...**

I needed some advice for once. I needed to know how to fix this. So I went to the bar where the one person I could ask for help was: Uchiha Shisui. I spotted him surrounded by woman and glared at them as I made my way towards him. I was stopped by the girl he forced me to dance with at my birthday.

"Hey, sexy. When do we get to go to dinner?" I looked at her and was disgusted. There seemed to be twice as much drool on her then at the party.

"Listen to me, we will never date or have dinner," I growled at her. I was pissed. There was one thing and one thing only on my mind right now: Fix the relationship with Sakura. I advanced to my cousin after pushing past the girl who looked as though she was about to cry. I grabbed Shisui and dragged him away from the woman surrounding him. This was going to be a long night. He looked at me and kept quiet after sensing the murderous aura coming from me. I dragged him through the village and into the forest towards the place where we train before missions.

"Well? Spit it out Itachi. I was surrounded by total babes!"

"I need help..." Shisui stared at me, and I saw what he was thinking. That I was in a total mess if I was coming to him for help. And especially about a woman even though he didn't know that part just yet.

"Tell me what you did little cousin," he sighed as he slid down the trunk of a tree. I looked up to the sky, the stars had finally started to come out one by one and soon the moon would join them. There was a small breeze and it felt as if it was telling me to tell Shisui the story. That it would be better to let all the emotions out. So that's what I did. I told him how I felt about Sakura, told him everything that happened from after the party.

**Sakura's Point of view...**

I woke up from a soft glow against my eye lids, slowly sitting up and rubbing my eyes I turned to the direction the light was coming from. My window was open and a soft breeze blew past me and the light came from the full moon. Smiling I went to sit on the roof with a blanket, enjoying the peace and quiet. I sat there thinking. Thinking of Naruto and Sasuke's stupidity, thinking of Itachi and my feelings towards him, wondering if they would change after todays events. A small smile crept onto my face as I imagined beating Naruto and Sasuke, but soon I became angry. It was their fault.

They ruined my Itachi. They made Mikoto think Itachi and I were dating even though I didn't know what he thought of me. Did he like me? Or was he just being a man? I felt my eye twitch and my temper wither away. Standing up I threw my blanket into my room and searched for Naruto and Sasuke's chakra before heading their way, my chakra flaring and for once I didn't give a damn if they felt it or not. Either way they were going to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Itachi's Point of view...**

My cousin stared at me, letting the new information i had just told him sink in. I stood there waiting for him. For something to happen.

"You did what?" he finally yelled at me. I felt my shame build up and looked to the ground, not wanting to see the disgust in my best friend's eyes. I didn't want him to see any of the shame and guilt. I didn't want to see his shame at me, his disgust at me or anything else. I knew he was disappointed in me since I acted that way, and to a woman no less. There were to many things I didn't what to hear him say to me. Too many things I knew he wanted to as.

"You need to go to her now. And apologies. Then you have to make it up to her. Do you understand?" I looked to my older cousin, my best friend, I knew he was right but the Uchiha pride in me told me not to. That I didn't do anything wrong. That I shouldn't put to much effort into this.

"Hn." I hit the ground before I knew what had happened, I looked up to Shisui, he was fuming. He was furious.

"You need to do this! This girl, who ever she is, even if she's a kunoichi will be terrified! And what happens if she then has a mission with you? People will start to notice. What if she becomes terrified of the clan? She could even go the the Hokage with this and you could be suspended from duties for who knows how long! You're the heir of our clan! You shouldn't be doing this!" I watched as he slowly calmed down, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Who is she?"

There was a pregnant pause as I considered telling him. I glared at me and I took a small breath. "Haruno Sakura."

I watched as his eyes widened. Shisui paled and gulped. "Please tell me you're joking. That's the Hokage's apprentice! Are you stupid to even do that to her? She's in your brother's team! Are you an idiot? What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Hn."

"Go find her. Go apologies. Now. Or else little cousin, you'll regret it, I won't be afraid to report you or to make a move on her myself." I narrowed my eyes at him, he was dead serious about that threat. I knew he would do such things. Especially if they involved woman. "And don't you dare come to me until you have down that. I don't want to even look at you until then.

**Sakura's Point of view...**

I watched the two boys stiffen under my hands as I grabbed them by their shoulders.

"How dare you tell him to kiss me after you came to ask if it was true at ungodly hours. Hmm?" the two boys looked to each other before looking towards me.

"But, you were going to kill us. And we were upset about it because teme's older brother is evil!" whined Naruto.

"So? You can't go and tell him to kiss me even if I'm about to kill you two. You can't do that."

"Sakura, be care full around my brother. Once he's interested in something he will do anything to get it. If you get involved with him you're doomed, if the clan elders find out you two are dating they'll want to you to get married and then have kids of your own

"So? That gives you no right what so ever!"

"We're just trying to protect you!"

"So? I'm not that little girl any more! I don't need your protection every second of every minute of every hour of every damn day!" they both looked down a little guilty. I couldn't take this any more. Yes they were my teammates but they never let me prove myself, yes they my best friends but they never let me make my own mistakes so I can learn from them. I loved my boys but I needed to do things for myself. I needed to make mistakes to learn. I wasn't weak any more and they needed to learn that.

"I don't want to watch your backs forever! I'm just as strong as you two! So what if I don't have a bloodline or a tailed beast inside of me? I've come far with just my chakra control!"

"Sakura-chan, we just want to protect you. Please calm down." I looked towards Naruto and he backed away, knowing now wasn't the time for that and that I was beyond pissed. I turned to glare as Sasuke and was met with his own.

"You told me I was weak and annoying, so I grew up and became strong. Stop belittling me! I can protect myself! I'm on equal footing with you and Naruto! Hell I can smash mountains with my bare hands! You think just because you're an Uchiha that everyone's beneath you! I don't need your help when it comes to dating and to being protected!" I yelled. I could feel people staring at us but I didn't care, they could all stop and watch this. There wasn't going to be much more yelling soon.

**Itachi's Point of view...**

I felt her chakra flare up from some where in the village. She was pissed and for a moment I thought she would come after me but soon it started to fade. Sakura's chakra rose higher and then twice more after that. Was Shisui right? Should I go now and apologies? Should I leave it as it was? Should I let her fear me? I felt my fall into a confused expression, how could a kunoichi like her get under my skin? How could I let it? I started walking back to the compound. How did she do it? No one had ever gotten under my skin yet she had. How? Why did she interest me so much? Walking to the main house I headed for the kitchen where I got left overs and started eating. I sat there just thinking of Sakura when my ototo walked in, well limped in, carrying an injured Naruto.

"If you hadn't asked this wouldn't have happened," hiss my ototo.

"You called her weak and annoying!" I felt my eyes narrowed to my brother and his teammate. They called her _weak _and _annoying_? What was wrong with them? Sakura was far from both. I clenched my fists unconsciously, why did this bother and piss me off? Why did I want to beat the crap out of both of them and drag them to Sakura making them apologies? I shook my head and carried on eating. I had to stop this. For now at least. Hearing my brother and his friend moan I got up to go see what damage had been done. Walking out the kitchen I saw them speared out on the stairs, sighing I picked them up and dumped them on the bed in Sasuke's room before heading to the bathroom to shower.

As I headed for the door I heard my brother mumble, "Don't break her."

"Hn." I should go and find her to see if she's alright. I stopped and shook my head, why was I feeling like this? Why was I even thinking that?

**Sakura's Point of view...**

It was midnight when I walked into my small apartment and headed for bed, but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't fall asleep. I walked into the kitchen making myself a warm cup of milk and honey before I sat down and sipped it slowly.

_Maybe tomorrow, I'll go get a solo mission. If I can't then I'll busy myself in the hospital._

**You can't run away from this forever Sakura. **

_Yea, well right now I can. __I was too tired and only managed to get into bed. I screamed into my pillow before I fell into darkness. It felt like hours before I finally fell asleep not noticing the presence of an Uchiha watching me from outside through my window_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Itachi's point of view...**

I went out to the grounds to train for an up coming solo mission one that still had to be checked. I began with my normal training warm ups. I knew he was there before he had even said anything.

"You should really apologies Cousin."

"Hn." I needed to train and not worry about anything else, I didn't need to be thinking of her right now. There were more important things to worry about.

"If you don't Itachi, I will take her to the Hokage and tell the Hokage what happened." all I knew was that within a second I had Shisui by his throat, his back against a tree. There was no way I was going to allow him to do that.

"You wouldn't do that. You're not an idiot Shisui. That would dishonor our clan. I would be punished for my actions but you would be punished when they find out it was you who told the Hokage."

"Have you even gone to see her?"

"Hn."

"She had nightmares you know. Nightmares that you were hurting her. She begged you to stop. She screamed in pain Itachi, she cried and begged you to stop. She was like that for four hours straight." I stood there, not allowing any emotion to show. I didn't want this to happen. She was the only one who really saw me for me. Not for my power, or clan name. I was a normal Shinobi to her. I didn't want her to fear me like many others did. I wanted her to have any positive emotions for me. No hate or fear.

_Damn it! She wasn't suppose to get under my skin! No one was._

I looked over to my cousin, he was serious about this. There was always something about woman -even kunochi- when they were emotional that got to him. He was one of the few Uchiha's who showed any emotion what so ever.

**Sakura's Point of view...**

I knocked on Tsunade's office door then walked in after hearing a soft voice in reply. The room was cleaner as it should be, no sake bottles laying around and the paper work seemed to decrease over two days. It was glad seeing that she took her duties seriously.

_Not that I would let her know what I thought of her and being a Hokage..._

"Care to explain why Naruto and Sasuke are in the hospital Sakura?" Shishou didn't look up from her paper work as she asked the question.

_Yup she was pissed that I had sent them to the hospital at that ungodly hour..._

"Well, they showed up at my early in the morning demanding something, then when I tried hunting them down they found my problem and asked them to repeat the action."

_There was noway I was telling her Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, kissed me._

"And what problem and action would that be Sakura?"

"Well, Shishou... they told Itachi to kiss me so they could get away from me for waking me up at an ungodly hour," I hurriedly explained, Tsunade looked up from her paper work with big wide, shocked eyes. If I hadn't been a doctor I would have thought they were going to pop out of her ey sockets.

"Itachi?"

"Yes."

"Uchiha Itachi?"

"Yes."

"Kissed you? As in a kiss kiss?"

"Yes."

"_Uchiha_ Itachi?"

"Yes!" at this point I could tell I had put a tomato to shame with the redness of my face. All I wanted was to leave and get something done. Maybe go on a mission or something.

"And if you tell anyone I will hide your sake for months!"

Tsunade carried on looking at me with an expression of fear and curiosity then told me I had to work at the hospital for an hour or two and that I should get some rest. After leaving I headed to the hospital to work.

After a few hours of work I went home to take a nap. I was nice out but getting dark sooner than normal. My chakra wasn't completely gone but I was still tired, it was much harder than normal and I couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching me again. It was like this ever since I left Tsunade's office. For a ninja you had to trust your gut when it came to things like this because it was most likely true.

A knock at the door took me out of my thoughts.

"Haruno-san, Hokage-sama wants you to report to her office right now." I looked at the messenger before nodding and quickly getting changed into my normal gear. I raced down to Tsunade's office, hoping, _praying_ that this would be a mission. I needed to get out of the village for a little while so that I could think this whole thing over.

I knocked on the door and walked in after hearing a soft "Come in." There was my shishou looking over a report, a bottle of sake next to her and a man standing with his back to me.

"Sakura, this is Uchiha Shisui. Shisui this is Haruno Sakura. You have a small mission with each other-" I cursed under my breath at this. "You need to travel to the Land of Swamps to find this herb,-" she showed us a picture of the herb. "Shisui here will be traveling with you so that you can be protected not that I think you need it but also to help you to find the herb."

_It was a simple mission so why did I need someone with me?_ I narrowed my eyes at the Uchiha as he smile at me. I had heard of him before, he wasn't like the other Uhciha's. He smiled and laughed but was deadly serious when he needed to be.

_Maybe I should kill all the Uchihas then I'll be free from them!_

**Yes, but then the fan girls will kill you or you'll be known as a traitor or criminal.**

_It's worth it._ I grumbled to my Inner, yes it would be worth it. No more 'I'm better then you because I'm an Uchiha! Now bow down and kiss the ground I walk on!'

I turned back to Tsunade, "When do we leave?" my suspicious grew when I saw Tsunade's eyes flicker to the Uchiha. Something was going down that they didn't want me to know. Oh yes there was something going on here.

"You leave immediately." we bowed then headed our separate ways and planned to meet at the gate in ten minutes. I ran home and got my stuff before heading to the gate. Shisui was already there and I grumbled to myself. This was going to be long.

"Haruno-san, can you travel through the night? Even with so little chakra?" asked Shisui, of cauhe would sense I wasn't at my fullest with chakra but I nodded any way. The quicker we moved the quicker the mission would be done and I could be home and relax.

I started having an argument with myself about him and Tsunade as we ran.

What were they up to? Did he know? Did Tsunade do this on purpose? Wat is she thinking? Did Itachi put Shisui up to this?

"Um... Haruno-san... What's wrong?" I turned around to look at him as we ran at a normal pace. Keeping our chakra for just in case.

"Huh?"

"You're clenching your fists Haruno-san," he explained as he chuckled. I felt my face heat up again. For an Uchiha he had a sexy chuckle.

"You can call me Sakura, Shisui-kun." I smiled up at him and he smiled back. We increased our speed just a little before we stopped to rest for the rest of the night. Shisui taking the first watch.

**Shisui's Point of view...**

Itachi was going to kill me when he found out I was out on a mission with Sakura. Alone. A mission that could take us a month and two since Hokage-sama didn't tell her that there were tasks she had to do to get the herb. I smirked, I had to get her away from him for a while.

Yes he would kill me, but I had to do this for her. And for Itachi himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Naruto's Point of view...**

"What do you mean you sent her on a mission without us?" I yelled at Tsunade. Sakura was suppose to meet us for Ramen and it was her treat this time.

"Why do you give her missions but not me and Teme?"

"It's Teme and I baka!" I grumbled at Sasuke's comment.

"Like hell I'm putting you first in my sentence Teme!"

"Shut up!" my head shot towards the busty blonde that had sake in her hand.

"I didn't call you two here so that you two could argue! The reason I called you two here was to ask why did Sakura put both of you in the hospital?" both Sasuke and I stiffened at the question. "I know why you were put there because Sakura told me, but my question is why would you get him to kiss her again if you didn't agree with it in the first place?" the busty blonde looked at us daring us to answer.

"It was Dobe's idea not mine." I stared at Sasuke.

"Teme! You rat!" and I moved to hit him as the Baa-chan grabbed me.

"Yes Sasuke now my question is why didn't you stop it? I'm guessing you just stood there and didn't voice your opinion am I correct?" the said boy looked down to the grounded.

"Hn." a slight twitch came from the busty blonde's eye brow.

"Don't you dare 'hn' me Uchiha Sasuke! Show more respect to me!" yelled Tsunade as she hit her desk. We stared at the fist that had connected with the desk. After a few minutes the desk gave in and broke into two pieces. "Tch."

"Baa-chan he didn't mean it!" I yelled, this was bad. Really bad. Sakura got her temper from the woman in front of us!

"Teme! Apologies!" I whispered angrily as I elbowed Sasuke. If he wasn't careful then we would be dead before we could mutter sorry.

"Sorry Hokage-sama." the busty blonde narrowed her eyes at us.

"Ah, yes one more thing. I sent a Uchiha Shisui with her." Sasuke's eyes widened at the name. "You two may leave now." We ran out the office and didn't stop until we were a good distance away from the Hokage tower.

"Dobe, that's my cousin that went with Sakura."

"Which one Teme? You have so many!"

"My playboy cousin." I felt my eyes widen. This was good. This was really bad.

"Ne, Teme. Do you think we should tell your brother?" I asked. What would he say? This was bad. Sakura-chan left us with the ice-cube and now we were going to have to feed him the information that she was out with his playboy of a cousin. Alone. On a mission for who knows how long.

"No. He can wait till the clan tells him. I'm going to stay with you until she's back."

"Yea. You don't think he likes Sakura-chan hey Teme?"

"I doubt that but I'm not sure. If he takes an interest in something then he pays close attention to it and if he wants something he gets it. No matter what." I looked towards Sasuke with a worried expression. If Sakura-chan and Itachi got together then the elders would push for a marriage which would add to the stress from the hospital, missions and being a well known kunoichi. And after their marriage they would have to have a baby in the first year.

The Uchiha clan was hard on the heir. Sasuke had told me and Sakura about the stress on his brother about marriage and that he should start looking for an acceptable woman and that she would have to have a kid ready in the first yr of marriage. They also said that if she was a kunoichi then she would have to give it up for the clan.

**Itachi's Point of view...**

"Ita-kun! Come sit and stop waiting for Shisui-kun, he isn't coming," explained my mother. I walked back to the table and sat down.

"Why? He never misses dinner when we arrange."

"He went on a mission. He stopped by earlier but you weren't here so he told you father." I narrowed my eyes at the information. Why did he accept a mission? He kept pestering me to apologies to Sakura.

"And Sasuke mother? Where's he?"

"He's staying wth Naruto because Sakura also had a mission but I think he said they were going to come to dinner." only five words echoed in my head, '_Sakura also had a mission'_. Sakura had a mission? She had a mission at the same time as Shisui. My eyes narrowed again. _That sneaky little rat! Why didn't she go with her team? What the hell was happening? Did he go and tell the Hokage? What was he telling her? What was he doing with-_ I was shocked with the thoughts that were going through my mind. Why was I so worried? What was Sakura doing to me?

"Ita-kun? Are you alright?

"Yes, Mother. I'm fine." he walked towards the table and sat down.

"Mother! I'm home. I brought Naruto!" yelled the younger Uchiha from the front door.

"Welcome home, hello Naruto-kun. It's good to see you again. Are you joining us for supper?" the blonde boy nodded eagerly. The two sat down, never looking at me as I narrowed my eyes at them and started eating. I just looked at my food, playing with it. What was that woman doing to me?

"Itachi-kun, hows Sakura-chan doing?" at this Fugaku looked up at his son.

"Mother, shouldn't you be asking Naruto-san and Sasuke-kun that? They are after all her teammates." I didn't need this right now. My father would then go on how I should find a woman to marry and settle down with. _Was it so bad to want to wait till I settled down?_ To my father, it was a 'get done with it quickly or else', where as with his mother it was a 'find the right girl, fall in love then settle down'. But then there were the Elders at there was a 'it's-an-order!' If I didn't find a woman to settle down with then I'd be forced to marry a woman I didn't even know and I would be forced to produce an heir too. I grabbed at the bridge of my nose and breathed deeply. This woman was making him wonky. I needed to clear his mind of her and focus on other things such as training and missions.

"I wonder how Shisui and Sakura-chan are doing alone together since they don't know each other," whispered Mikoto.

"Isn't Shisui some kind of playboy Mikoto-san?" asked Naruto. My eyes shot up an I saw both Naruto and Sasuke had a small grin at my reaction. This was going to be along night.

Dinner had gone smoothly until there was a messenger at the door telling me that the Hokage needed to see my immediately for a mission and so I was off in my ANBU gear.

"So Itachi, you and Sakura-chan right?" asked a semi-drunken Hokage. I looked up at the Hokage, eyes narrowing at the question. "Ne, Itachi. Sakura-chan told me cause I wanted to know how Naruto and Sasuke ended up in the hospital."

"Hokage-sama nothing is going on between Haruno-san and I."

"Ne, Itachi, if you hurt her. I'll make you disappear and your death will be a painful one. Got it?" the Hokage looked completely sober for a minute even with the sake bottle in her had. A quick nod and she smiled broadly. This needed to end, why was everyone asking me about Sakura? Hell it was just a kiss!

"Hokage-sama, could we keep this between us?" I asked the blonde woman.

"Ne, ne Itachi, don't worry. Sakura-chan already told me to stay quiet with it. Here's your mission and I made it the same amount of time as Sakura's so that you can come home at the same time." the Hokage's smiled widened. I nodded, she waved her hand and I then left in a poof of smoke. This was going to be troublesome when I got back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Sakura's Point of view...**

"Shisui-kun, how come Tsunade-shishou asked you to accompany me? This mission isn't dangerous, okay it took longer than I thought but still," this mission was way longer than I originally thought and I knew that both Tsunade and Shisui knew this fact. It had been almost two months since we had been given this mission. No doubt Naruto and Sasuke were worried and maybe Kakashi.

**Shisui's Point of view...**

I couldn't help but blush a little, she was definitely cute, but her eyes. Her eyes told me of her innocence and how she hadn't seen or done what me nor Itachi had done.

"I don't know Sakura-chan!" I answered cheery. I looked to her and saw her blush about something she thought about. "Aww, Kitten. You don't need to blush being around a stud like myself," I teased her, she just shook her head.

"As if."

"Ne, Sakura-san?" she slowed down and looked at me. I must have looked very serious due to her expression. I had to tell her I knew everything and that I wanted to help. She had to know there was someone who would help her.

"Yes, Shusui-kun? Is there something wrong?"

"Well, no nothing's wrong with the mission. I just, I think we should take our time getting back. I want to talk to you about something and it could take a while and I want it finished by the time we're back at the village."

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?"

"I know about you and Itachi." there. I had said it. I had told her. I looked at her to find she was behind me, just standing there.

"He told you?" all I could do was nod. I didn't want to scare her off from him. She was something that he needed. That he wanted.

"He told me everything from the party to the day that he got too rough." I looked down to the ground. Who knew I would feel so ashamed by telling her I knew what had happened between them? "Look Sakura-san. I know you're scared off him, after he told me I went to talk to you but you were asleep and having nightmares about him. Asking, pleading him to stop. When he dragged me out the bar I knew something was wrong. Itachi isn't one to go and tell or ask for help but he came to me and told me everything. I want to help."

Sakura looked up at me, I saw a shimmer of hope and she nodded at me. Maybe she did have feelings. I rubbed the back of my head, this was a little uncomfortable.

"Itachi... Shisui, does he care about me?" my head shot up to her direction at the question.

"I don't really know, but I know he... you see Itachi doesn't talk about his emotions, the fact that he came to me and told me means he does have feelings. What kind of feelings I don't really know. I mean the fact that he kissed you when Naruto asked means something. He doesn't do something unless he wants to, unless it benefits himself or his village. Everyone is afraid of him since he's the ANBU captain of the first team since he was a kid. Females only want him for the Uchiha name and power, never for the Uchiha themselves. Everyone thought that he was asexual but now? I don't know. You see him differently and I think he's grateful for that and that he doesn't want to lose that, you're different from other women Sakura-san. You see him for a person, not an Uchiha. Not for the name or the power." I looked to her. "And if he does care, he's not going to let you go. He'll ask that you marry him."

"But how would I prove that I don't want him for the power or the name? Your elders won't think highly of me since they want to chose him a bride."

"You're Uchiha material. You're the Hokage's apprentice, a great medic nin and you're only seventeen years old! There's never been any female like that and Mikoto loves you! You would be allowed to marry him!"

"Yes even so I'm not ready to marry! Hell, I don't even know Itachi! How can I marry someone I don't even know?" she yelled back at me. I just looked at her. This was going to be harder than I thought.

Sakura's Point of view...

"... Oh and he likes dango's. Well anything sweet? Do you like sweet things Sakura-chan?" I could feel the vein in my forehead grow even more with the questions and facts Shisui was telling me.

"Shisui, you do know that I'm not dating Itachi right?"

"Yes, I know. And your point is?"

"Don't you think I should find these things about Itachi myself? Even if we not dating?"

"Yes, but I'm helping. Now, Itachi loves to spar so spar as much as you can or train with him..." I started zoning out as we walked, he had been like this since the second morning on the way back. Every waking moment we spent together he would tell me points about Itachi.

**Outer make him stop! He's making my ears bleed! **Moaned my Inner.

_You think I haven't tried?! Why do you think I'm trying to drown him out? Why are you even listening? You normally are gone so you don't listen to annoying things. You only pop up when there's a fight... so why?_

**It's details about the sex god Uchiha Itachi! Oh! We could get blackmail Sakura! Sweet sweet blackmail! Imagine what we could do with it!**

_Dude, he's an ANBU Captain for crying out loud! If we blackmail him he'll kick our asses and do who knows what to us because we blackmailed him! Then what? Did you think about that? No because you're an idiot._

**You bitch-! **I cut her off as I focused on other things. The vein in my forehead getting larger with the two telling me unwanted things. I sighed, I wonder how things were back at the village. I touched my lips at the thought of Itachi and blushed a little. What the hell was happening to me? It's like all my training has gone down the drain with this guy. Sheesh.

_Oh no,_ I groaned inwardly, _all his fan girls will be after me if we start dating_. I needed to find new places to hide before that. Ag, it'll be worse then when I was put on Sasuke-kun's team.

I groaned again. Itachi had most of the village woman after him and a few men. _Why was it that I always ended up somewhere between Uchiha's and their fans?_ I mean what did I do to deserve this in my past lives? _Oh Kami, help me_. This was going to be even longer and stressful walking back to the village.

I remembered what it was like with Sasuke's fans. I had ran for hours hiding from the groups of girls, every single one of them had thrown things at me, had hit me somewhere, but I was still glad I was on Sasuke's team. Now? I would have half the villagers on my ass and there was nothing I could do. If I attacked it would make a mess of things and then Tsunade would be pissed. Damn Uchiha's and there stupid love-sick fans.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Sakura's point of view...**

I walked through the gates of Konoha and breathed a sigh f relief. I was exhausted, mentally, physically and emotionally. Shisui hadn't shut up all the way back.

**Make him shut up already! Make him stop.** Yelled my Inner.

_For an Uchiha he sure talks a lot ne Inner?_ I snickered as she looked up at me.

**No fucking shit you bitch! **

"Shisui-kun I'm going to hand the mission report in. You can go home," I said with a smile as I headed towards the Hokage's office. It had been two months since leaving for that mission. Two months with Uchiha Shisui. All alone. With no one around. And him not shutting up. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sakura walked in.

"Here's the mission report Hokage-sama."

"How was the mission Sakura-chan?"

"A success, here's the herb. Oh and Tsunade-sama, please never send me on a mission with Uchiha Shisui again. He's way to talkative for an Uchiha." Tsunade chuckled and nodded.

"What if I wanted to send you on a mission it Uchiha Itachi?" asked the sly drunken blonde. I glared at the woman. She may be my shishou but I could make her pay for it. I sighed and headed in an unknown direction, having the sudden urge to get some dango's to eat.

**It wouldn't be bad to get. I mean they _are_ good no matter what.**

_Yea I know but I have a bad feeling about this Inner._

**Why? What's the worse that can happen? See Itachi there... eating... biting the soft... his eyes closed... just for a moment... **I felt my face redden at the image, I didn't even know how I had gotten home with dango's. I was to shocked to even think of how. I didn't even know I had a visitor until it was to late.

**Itachi's Point of view...**

I felt Sakura's chakra and heard the door being unlocked, then seeing her walking in. Her pink hair was in a small bun and was messy, her clothes were dirty due to her mission and she had a box of dango's. I itched to touch her, to feel her lips, to feel her body against mine but I didn't know why. I stood there watching her. I was so lost in thought that I didn't see her walk away and it was too late when I noticed. There were clothes everywhere leading to the bathroom and I couldn't help but fellow, then by the bathroom door where her bindings. I stared at the material on the floor and was shocked when I heard Sakura telling me there were dango's downstairs and that I could have one.

The image of Sakura in the shower, naked with water running down her naked back and naked chest. Her hair clinging to her face, the water traveling down her- I stopped dead with the train of thought. What the hell was I thinking? My pants felt tight and I headed towards the kitchen as quickly as I could, I tried to clear my mind as I grabbed a dango, clearing my mind about the woman upstairs in the shower. Naked. Water running down her body.

Even though I didn't know what she looked like naked that didn't stop the images flooding my mind. Images of her under me, moaning my name, begging me for more. I was aroused and that thought didn't seem to go away, neither did the tightness of my pants. I counted to ten and felt my pants loosen as Sakura walked in.

She was wearing a strap lime green top and ripped jeans that were to tight around her ass and thighs, an all those images came flooding again.

"Ne, Itachi. You okay?" I looked to the pinkette. I really wanted to kiss her. There was no denying it, I was attracted to her and I wanted her as my own.

"Hn." I watched as her eye brow twitch a little and smirked. She licked her lips then grabbed a dango of her own and began to eat it, the way her lips slid over the sweet made me even more aroused. Before she had even finished swallowing I had her pinned her against the wall, my lips attacking hers, I had her wrists pinned above her head with one hand my other on her chin pulling her face towards mine.

**Sakura's Point of view...**

I couldn't believe that this was happening. I was shoced but I welcomed his lips against mine asi kissed him back. I wanted to tangle my fings into his hair, but his hand wouldn't allow that. He wasn't close enough, he needed to be closer to me. I wanted to feel his body against mine and that wasn't happening right now. Itachi nibbled at my bottom lip asking for entrance which I allowed and soon our tongues were in the fight for dominance. With him winning of cause. The hand from my wrists disappeared and so didi the one from my chin. My hands were in his hair in seconds flat, yanking the band out so that his hair spilled around his shoulders where I could tangle my fingers in.

Itachi's knee went between my legs to open them slightly so that he could step in between them, his hands pulling at my waist against him and I moaned into his mouth which caused him to smirk at the action. His hands carried on travelling south until they were by my ass were he squeezed it before picking me up, my legs wrapping around his waist automatically.

**Itachi's Point of veiw...**

Her legs were around my waist. She was kissing me back. I moved away from her lips which caused her to wimper and try to seek mine out again. I planted butterfly kisses along her jaw line before I moved to trail kisses and nibbles on her neck.

I nipped at her skin which she moaned to. Moving up to her ear to nibble on the skin her moan was inturrupted by a knock on the door, I growled into her neck and started kissing her lips once more before bitting her neck, her back arching in pleasure and I growled as she pressed fully against me, her breast right under my nose.

"Itachi! Sakura-chan! I know you're there! Now let me in!" yelled the annoying voice of my cousin and best friend. Sakura caputred my lips once more as there was more knocking.

I loved how she felt in my arms, how she moaned and how she clung to me. My pants had grown tighter yet again and I was slightly embarrassed but that soon turned to anger as my cousin knocked on the door again, demanding we let him in. I was going to kill him later, Shisui had had Sakura for two months alone on their dmn mission and now that they were together he wanted to join their company. Not even when hell freezes over.

**Sakura's Point of view...**

I attacked his lips once more, allowing him to slide hs tongue into my mouth and battle with mine. His hands slid under my shirt and started drawing patterns along my back and I shivered in his arms while letting out a long moan. I pulled away from his lips as I moved to kiss his neck, nipping at the skin earning myself a low groan from the male that was holding me. I moved back to his lips as he sucked the bottom of mine before pulling away form me yet again.

"What made you change your mind, Sa-ku-ra?" he panted into my ear before taking the sensitive skin into his mouth, sucking the skin before biting it. I couldn't help but moan his name. His lips moved to my neck, nipping and sucking at the skin before he bitmy collar bone, leaving a mark. He pushed my roughly against the wall, his hands on my face, my arms around his neck. He nibbled and sucked at my lip earning moans of pleasure from me which he answered with groans of his own

At this point the knocking still hadn't died down and soon there was a crash causing us to break apart and stare at Shisui who stared back with his mouth slightly open. A growl escaped Itachi's lips and I knew that I wouldn't want to be Shisui right now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Itachi's Point of view...**

I let out another growl._ How dare he interrupt them?_ I looked towards Sakura fearing the worst, fearing for once that someone would leave me. I dropped her and she made a off sound as she hit the floor, I don't know what had happened but I had my cousin by his neck against a wall. Glaring at him with the feeling to kill him.

"What do you want?" I spat at him. All I wanted after two months was to be with _my_ Cherry Blossom. I just wanted her but I had to deal with my cousin now.

"I wanted to see how you to were diong baby cousin!" he was way to happy for me. I wanted to smack that smirk off his face but I didn't even move, I didn't breath as I felt two arms snake around my waist. What was I to do? This was new to me that I didn't know how to react.

"Sakura-chan! Save me! Itachi's being mean!" he started to pout and I swear I was going to hit him for calling her Sakura-_chan_. "Oh, I see you took the hint about the dango's" and he winked at her. My grip tighten and his eyes widened.

"Shisui-kun-" I growled at the _kun_. "Will you leave? Itachi and I were busy. We also have things to talk about and you being here isn't helping at all. The boy nodded almost immediately. "Ita-ch-i, could you let him go so that he can leave please?" I just growled before letting him drop to the floor. It took him about five seconds flat before he was out the door, the pinkette behind me giggling into my back.

"Stop laughing," I muttered. She only started laughing even harder and for a moment I _almost _pouted, but Uchiha men do _not _pout, I spun around and pulled her into my arms before she got away. "If I remember correctly, the last time you laughed at me I made you pay Sa-ku-ra."

The girl in font of me smiled before frowning. "Why did you kiss me Itachi?" and just like that the moment was broken. How could I tell her? There was no way I could put it into words because I just didn't talk about my feelings or such with anyone. Not even my mother.

Should I tell her about how I wanted to kiss her, to hold her, to feel her against me. To hear her moan my name, and mine only. Could I tell her all these little things? It was simple. _Yes I could and would._

"Sakura, I've been interested in you for a while now and really wanted to kiss you!" I started this off fast before I lost my nerve and ran with my tail in between my legs. "You fascinate me. Then at the party I wanted to dance but I didn't ask and Shisui was then dancing with you, then you and your friend were sneaking around and I thought you had a crush on my ototo instead of me and you were laughing at me so I kissed you. Then Naruto-san told me to kiss you and then you were scared and that damn mission you had with Shisui for two months-" my rant was cut off with her lips crashing against mine and I welcomed them. She started to nibble on my bottom lip and I brought her closer.

Sakura only pulled away from me when she thought we needed air.

"I don't have a crush on Sasuke, I haven't for years," she whispered into my lips, a deep blush covering her cheeks. I couldn't help but stroke her cheek with my thumb and smile softly at her, I welcomed the smile she gave back. "And I thought you were the one who put Shisui up to the mission since that kiss and I was avoiding you like the plague. You were the one who put him to it weren't you?" I shook my head and she narrowed her eyes. "How close are you two?"

"We're very close. Why?"

All she did was shake her had and smile. "By the way, I didn't know you liked dominating chicks." a wicked smirk crossing her face as I'm sure I paled at that.

**Shisui's Point of view...**

"They were kissing?" squealed Mikoto, jumping up and down. "What happened then?"

"He grabbed me by the neck and I swear to Kami he was going to kill me if Sakura-chan didn't stop him!"

"She has him wrapped around her finger! She's definitely Uchiha material! Oh I hope Sakura-chan becomes my daughter-in-law!" squealed the elder Uchiha. I looked up to my aunt, did she not hear that I was almost choked to death? By her sn? I sighed.

"Will uncle Fugaku approve? You know he wants Itachi to have a certain type of woman. Sakura-chan is to spirited for him, she won't back down and does as she pleases."

"He will approve for me, besides Sakura-chan is an amazing Kunoichi and the Hokage's apprentice! Not to mention an amazing medic as well. Why would he refuse her? She's well suppressed Tsunade-sama and is a powerful Kunoichi in our village," stated the elder Uchiha. There was no way Mikoto was going to let Sakura-chan out of this, Sakura would become her daughter-in-law. No matter what. I kind of felt bad for the pinkette, knowing that what Mikoto wants Mikoto gets. No matter what.

"But Mikoto-san, Sakura could never give up her life as a Kunoichi, do you think after finding out that she would let it go? Not to mention her duties at the Hospital. What then?"

"She doesn't have to give it up just yet, well not until she falls pregnant."

"And if that takes months? Or years even? Then what, you know the Elders will then get involved." the small woman looked up to me, I saw a small hint of disappointment in her eyes, there was too much that could go wrong and have Sakura-chan disapproved of. Not only that, they would test her and not all the Elders liked her for some reason and might try to ruin Itachi's chance with her.

We were going to have to do a lot of things to get them to approve of her or else hell would break loose.

"What happens if they have someone ready for him Mikoto-san?" I watched as my aunts eyes widened slightly, this was one of the things we hadn't think of.

"You know he would never accept an unknown woman as his bride Shisui-kun," muttered Mikoto as she started biting her nail.

"But if they do have someone and he didn't accept. What would happen to him? What would the Elders do to him?" all she could do was look at me with a worried expression, yes I already knew the answer but her expression made it crystal clear what they would do to Itachi. "Maybe we could get Sasuke to help us?" we needed all the help we could really get.

**Sakura's Point of view...**

I let out a small moan as Itachi nibbled on my neck, I had a handful of his hair which seemed to be my life line to the real world. How he could make me feel like this with only his lips... it should have been illegal.

His lips moved from my neck to my lips and I welcomed them sweetly, he began to nibble my bottom lip and all I could really do was moan and he took that moment to slid his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as we deepened the kiss, Itachi growling before he pulled away and I whimpered. I felt his breath near my ear, I wasn't the only one who was breathless as he was panting.

"Will you like to have dinner with me Sa-ku-ra?" he whispered in a seductive voice that made me want to moan. I don't even know that I was moaning his name out loud before he chuckled at me. My face heating up.

"It would be my pleasure It-ch-i," I purred in response. Another growl and I giggled before I was thrown onto the floor by Itachi with him on top of me smirking, I hooked my legs around his waist to try to roll us over again but he wouldn't budge.

"You should know by know Sakura, that I always get my way," he whispered with a smirk. "And this is also your punishment for the comment about you becoming dominate over me earlier."

I couldn't help but giggle as he growled at me again. I connected my lips to him and I thought I heard him purr at the action. But who knows maybe I did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Sakura's Point of view...**

"Itachi!" I moaned, my arms were wrapped around his neck as he rocked his hips backwards and forwards at an agonizing slow pace. I wanted, needed him to go faster. I laid there begging but my pleas fell onto deaf ears as he continued the slow pace.

"Sakura," he groaned and I moaned again. His breath was short and ragged, I loved the way he said my name. I wanted him to say it again. My legs went around his wait as I tried to pull him closer to me

"Please Itachi! Faster!" I managed to gasp out as he started to pick up his pace. My breath becoming even more shorter and the feeling in my stomach seemed to-

I bolted up as the knocking on my door turned to pounding. My eyes narrowed to the sound.

**I swear whoever woke us up from that dream is going to die!** For once I agreed with Inner as I headed towards the door. I yanked the door open to find non other then my best friend, Ino. My eyes narrowed at the blonde girl.

"This better be good pig!" I yelled at her.

"Please tell me it's true. Please tell me," begged the blonde girl. I looked at her confused, what the hell was she talking about?

"What?" I asked, her eyes widen slightly.

"That you, my Billboard friend, is going on a date with non other than the Uchiha heir himself," she explained as she pushed passed me into my apartment.

_HOW THE HELL DID SHE KNOW?!_ I stared at her my eyes wide with her knowing this.

"Yes, it's true. Now where did you-" I was stopped by her holding up her hand at me. She sniffed the air once. Twice. Then a third time. I watched her waiting for her to say something. Anything. Ino's eyes widened and she looked at me up and down, seeing the lack of clothes on me, her mouth took a form of a 'o', my brows frowned together.

"You have the Uchiha here himself don't you? I can smell him!" I was freaked out. _How the hell can she smell him? What the hell was wrong with her?_

"He's not here! He was earlier but not now! And how did you find out?" _He wouldn't tell. Nope, not at all._

**Unless he wants to let everyone know that you're his.** I felt a blush making it's way to my cheeks and I unconsciously touched my lips.

"Billboard, why do you have that goofy looking smile on your face? Oh and Sasuke-kun was moaning about it with Naruto earlier and I happened to cross this information. Why didn't you tell me when he asked?! When did he ask?"

"Today, after I came home from my mission."

"You're not telling me the full story. I can sense it!" I looked at her a little freaked out before I began to tell her everything from before the mission, how Naruto and Sasuke told Itachi to kiss me again, how I went on a mission with his cousin and he told me everything to know about Itachi. Then coming home, buying dango's, the kissing, Shisui walking in and almost getting choked to death, to Itachi and I making out yet again to him asking and finally him leaving and me going to bed to rest before the date. I left out the part of the dream. That was for me and me only.

"What are you going to wear?" I shrugged. "When's the date?"

"He's picking me up at seven."

"So the sun will be setting at about seven thirty. Hmmm." I watched my best friend think for a moment, it was different for some reason, as though she had Itachi figured out and knew where he was taking me. I guess she finally believed I was over Sasuke and the only love I had for him was a brotherly one.

Ino started towards my bed room and I followed her. Once in the room she went straight to my closet and opened examining each of my clothing. Muttering things as she went.

**This child is crazy!**

_We already knew this._ I watched from my bed as she started pulling things out and putting a few back, the ones she like went on the bed next to me.

"Pig, this is a causal date. Nothing sexy like the last time." I shivered at the thought of wearing that again. For Halloween she had picked out my costume.

**Never again. Please never again. That was bad, even for me.**

"How about this?" Ino's voice snapped me out from my thoughts and I looked towards her. She was holding a black dress. "It's sexy and casual. It says "Kiss and love me now". So is it fine?" she asked. The dress came up to mid thigh but had a small netting that was a centimeter or two after the material ended. There was a strap that covered my full rigt shoulder and was slightly open at the back. I nodded knowing that that dress was the best choice I had. Ino walked back to the closet trying to find shoes that would match.

"Okay, now that we have your outfit you must go shower, wash your hair so that we can get you ready." I felt her eyes on me as I went to the bathroom. "Use the shampoo I got you for your birthday last year!" I rolled my eyes as I closed the door and turned on the shower.

After I had got out Ino had me get into the dress before she did my make up, we chatted as she applied lipstick, eyeliner, and all the other stuff before she moved onto my hair. I didn't know how long it all took but as she finished and was about to say something there was a knock on my door.

Ino and I looked to each other a bit panicked not knowing what to do. She was suppose to leave before he came over and she hadn't. _This is bad. Very bad_ I kept chanting to myself as I looked around. There was another knock and I pushed Ino to the window. Another knock.

"I'm coming!" I helped Ino out the window and ran to the door. Itachi stood there all in his glory. He was wearing a black tux that had a red tie that was lose and his two top buttons were undone.

"Hi," I breathed out. He looked up towards me and I swear he sucked in air and his eyes widened slightly. Bu Itachi was an Uchiha so it was unlikely.

"Hi," he answered in a husky tone. He looked do to my head and saw the necklace I had grabbed quickly, he smirked before taking it and motioned me to turn around before he carefully put it around my neck. Itachi pulled me out the apartment which I quickly locked and took the arm he offered me. We then began walking into the destination that was unknown to me for our first date.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Itachi's Point of View...**

Sakura had left my arm sometime during our little walk and was looking all around. She stilled smiled at me but was more aware of everything else rather then me. It was kind of cute to a point and I was glad that she treated me normally than differently and she heaven threatened me twice on our walk to dinner.

Men would stare at her openly not that I blamed them, Sakura was as beautiful as her name indicated. Her outfit just brought more of her beauty out, showing her long pale legs, her emerald eyes sparkled, how the black dress brought out the pale yet smooth skin that was a perfect colour. Some men even tried to approach her until they saw me next to her, sending them death glares and daring them to come closer.

I knew that I had a dangerous aura but I didn't care. Sakura was here with _me_. She was _mine_. And I sure as hell wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. My mother already adored Sakura as her own daughter and approved me going after her. My father was another story, he wanted me to find an _obedient _woman and I knew Sakura was everything other than that. She had this determination and had her own opinions and was willing to do what she pleased. She wasn't the type of woman to stand there waiting to be told what to do.

More men approached her and I growled. This wasn't going to plan. She was to stay near me and let me be proud to have her with me. I looked to the woman who I needed, who I desired. _One that I will have one day, _i thought to myself. She had an amused smile on her face and I knew she was trying not to laugh. I narrowed my eyes at her, she was enjoying this to much.

I stared at her, daring her to laugh at what was happening and my reaction. Her smile only seemed to widen. I turned to carry on walking before I saw the restaurant and walked towards it with Sakura at my side. It was small, something I thought she might like, not too expensive, Sasuke told me Sakura hated expensive restaurants for some reason and so I chose a restaurant that was nice and cosy.

Our waiter escorted us to our table at the back in a corner which was nice and very private where not many people would see us nor was there a lot of people near the back near us. We sat there looking at our menu's before ordering and then I glared at the young man who was serving us because he wouldn't leave. He just stood there, gaping openly at Sakura and hardly noticed me until I growled scaring him.

Sakura started to giggle and I sat there glaring at her which only caused her to giggle more. her laughter was music to my ears and made me melt inside. The sound was music, even an angel would stop all it's work to listen to action. She only started to laugh even harder every time she looked up to me, at the end she was clutching at her sides gasping for air. A few people had stopped what they were doing to look over at us and I could make out them asking their partner why this girl was laughing and what had _the Uchiha Itachi _had said to make her burst out in a fit of giggles. I didn't blame them. Sakura only stopped laughing when our food arrived, a beautiful smile on her face.

While eating we talked, I asked her questions on medical things while she asked about combat. We then moved onto topics that interested us both, the history of the village some past missions we were allowed to talk about. During the night we had moved our chairs towards each other, how we ended up this close or when we had started moving towards each other I didn't know, not that I minded.

After paying we started walking around the village, passing more people as well as a few children. There were more out than before. Mostly females, a few _fan girls_ but that was to be expected. I smirked. I couldn't help but want to get her back for laughing at my reactions earlier.

I pulled her towards me by her hand and gently grabbed her chin before bring my lips to hers. The kiss was soft at first and when she didn't respond I started panicking, ready to pull back before she started to respond. Sakura's arms went around my neck as I moved my hands down to her hips, pulling her closer. There were a few mumbles and gasps. I was sure that a few _fan girls _even fainted at the sight of their "Itachi-kun kissing another woman besides them".

The pinkette in my arms was mine, that much I was sure of. I wasn't going to let her go. Pulling her closer I smirked into the kiss, I wasn't worried about my father nor my actions in public. Clan honor be damned right now. Pulling away I looked at the cherry blossom in front of me, _my _cherry blossom, her lips were swollen and there was a deep blush on her face, she started to remove her arms from my neck and was about to walk away before I caught her hand and intertwined my fingers with hers.

We carried on walking, going pass a coffee shop before I backed tracked and took her in, ordering us some dangos. I asked her about her work at the hospital and from there we chatted openly. Once we were finished I took her around the village, showing her different things before we headed towards her apartment. Her smile hadn't left her face since the kiss we first shared tonight, and it seemed to grow with all the kisses we stole on the way to her apartment. We were just two people. A man and a woman. Who were on a date. And so we didn't care about our surroundings.

We finally reached the destination that I was dreading. Her apartment. I watched as Sakura struggled with her key and wonder what she expected at the end of our date. I smirked when she had finally gotten her key in and opened the door, she looked up to me with a deep blush against her skin for the second time tonight. I leaned down and caught her lips with mine, the kiss was full of passion from both sides and soon before I realized we were in her apartment, the door shut behind us and me pinning her against the door while kissing her.

Sakura's hands were in my hair, pulling me closer. I nibbled her bottom lip asking for entrance which she allowed me, our tongues battled each other. My hands found the bottom of her ass and I picked her up, her legs wrapping around my waist as I moved backwards. My legs hitting the couch, falling backwards with Sakura still clinging to me, my hands moved up towards her lower back where I started tracing patterns.

She moaned into the kiss and started sucking my lip, nibbling it as she started to pull away. I growled at her action of pulling away. Grabbing her waist I flipped us over so I was on top of her and her back against the bottom of the couch, I smirked into the kiss knowing she wouldn't pull away now.

I pulled her closer, loving the feeling of her body against mine. My hands moved up to her face, pulling her into a deeper kiss. I moved from her lips to her jaw, trailing kisses down her neck to her shoulder, Sakura moaned my name as I nibbled her neck.

Her fingers dug into my scalp, massaging it as I sucked and nibbled at the point where her shoulder and neck met, leaving a mark, saying she was _mine_. I moved back to her lips one last time before I pulled away making the pinkette whimper at this.

"I should go," I whispered to her. Sakura look at me with a question look. It was true, I _should _go even if I _didn't want_ to go. Better leave while I could still control myself before, as the term my cousin used, _jumped her, _I thought to myself. I didn't want this to move to quickly, I wanted it to go slow. To savor the feel and the taste of the pinkette beneath me.

Sakura pulled me closer as she nibbled my ear lob and I groaned at the feeling of her tongue against the sensitive skin. My control was slowly slipping away the longer she nibbled. Moving to kiss down my neck, biting me softly, but hard enough to leave a mark, she then started kissing her way up to my jaw line to my lips. It was a small innocent kiss before she pulled away earning a growl from me.

She smiled up at me, "You're right. You should go." I stared at her, the little vixen was going to pay for that. She wouldn't being doing that to me after my payback. I smirked down at her, gave her a peck on the forehead before removing her legs from my waist. Standing up I took one last look at the pinkette laying on the couch.

Her lips were swollen, a blush covering her cheeks, her eyes half open but filled with lust that I was feeling, my mark showing and her dress up more than mid thigh due to her wrapping her legs around me. I smirked, when she was mine we were going to have so much fun. I walked to the door, the pinkette following. Kissing her once more, I headed towards the compound.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Itachi's Point of View...**

I took my time walking back to the compound, Sakura on my mind the whole way. I could still feel her lips on my own, her body against mine, her breath on my face and neck. Upon entering the compound I took my time heading towards the main house. I knew my mother would be there by the door, questioning how the date went and such. But for this moment, the memories were just mine and Sakura's. No one else's. Just ours. These were our moments alone for now.

Opening the door I saw my mother sitting there with a cup of tea in her hands, drinking the liquid. I walked towards her, Taking out a cup as I passed a cupboard and sat across her, pouring tea for myself.

"Ita-kun, how did the date go?" she asked as I sipped my tea, smirking before removing the cup from my lips.

"Hn." I knew she would be disappointed by the lack of details, but this was just my Cherry Blossom's and my memory for now. There was no way i was letting someone ruin that sweet moment just yet. The feel of her soft lips against mine didn't escape my mind and I felt a small smile tug at my mouth.

"Ita-kun you're no fun. Why won't you tell me what's been happening between you and my future daughter in law?" My mother looked at me with those eyes, I sighed before telling her the date went well, for that was how it went. A small smile crept on to my face as I took another sip of tea. Yes my Cherry Blossom wouldn't leave me after I showed her the passion I felt for her.

**Sakura's Point of View...**

I was in a daze as I watched Itachi leave, before I got up and headed towards my shower. I was going to need a very, very cold shower after what had just happened. Did Itachi really want this? Did he really want to be with me? I sighed, after tonight I was sure of it, but what was it he really wanted at the end? Once he got it would he stay? I felt a headache coming along as I turned on the water. Pulling my dress over my head, I proceeded pulling my underwear and bra off before stepping into the freezing water. I stood there in the cold water for a few moments, letting the water run through my hair, down my neck and body before running down the drain, sighing I turned the hot tap on, welcoming the warm water on my body. Scrubbing the gel and make up from my body I moved to wash myself until I was covered in bubbles before stepping under the head of the shower.

Wrapping a towel around myself, I jumped with the pounding on my front door, checking through the peep hole I saw my three team mates, opening the door Naruto was the first on into my apartment followed by Sasuke and then Sai. They made themselves comfortable on my couch as I made my way to my room, pulling on sweat pants and a tank top, my towel still around my neck as I dried my hair.

"What can I do for you three?" Their heads turned in my direction as I walked up to them, I planted myself between Naruto and Sasuke, Sai had taken up the one seater next to the couch that I accompanied along with Naruto and Sasuke.

"How was your date?"

"Fine. Sai how was your mission?" I was depressed to change the subject. The pale boy looked at me and cocked his head to the side before giving me that fake smile of his.

"Fine Ugly." And just like that the subject had been dropped and I was left to find yet again something else to talk about.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad!" I yelled my teammates, Sai just smiled that fake smile at me and I was tempted to go and smack it off his face.

"Sakura, he's my brother! You're my teammate! I don't want you to date him!" Yelled Sasuke. I didn't understand why that was the problem. Itachi treated me right and I actually started to enjoy his company and him himself.

"It's not his or my fault," I muttered.

"It's your fault Teme!" Both Sasuke and I turned and gapped at Naruto.

"How is it my fault dobe?" Yelled -raised voice- Sasuke.

"If you had dated Sakura then she wouldn't have fallen for your brother!" I nodded my head, Naruto did make sense in a way but I still liked Itachi more. Sasuke was more like my brother really. Sasuke just stood there, gapping like a fish out of water. Yep, today was going to be fun, I could just feel it.

"You should of dated her! You were so in love with her, why is this my fault?" Yelled a rather pissed off Uchiha. I sighed and fell back onto my couch, watching them two bicker.

"Ugly?" I turned to Sai and smiled. "Why did you go on a date with him?" Sai had tilted his head to the side, waiting. I knew he was curious as to why I was dating Itachi but also because he wasn't use to this kind of thing.

"Sai what is it that you really want to ask?"

"Why do people date?" I stared at Sai, this was a little worse than I first thought.

"People date after they have gotten to know each other for a long time, and some where along the line both have formed romantic feelings for the other." There, simple as that. I sat there watching Sai as he soaked in what I just told him. I wondered if he would ask someone out after all he had been with us for a while and had formed bonds with most of us. The bickering got louder and I felt my brow twitch.

"Both of you! Shut up!" I roared, I watched as both boys took a step back from me. A few more hours with these idiots and I would be gone. Gone to the hospital and far, far away from my idiot teammates.

**Itachi's Point of View...**

I watched my mother move around the house, it was one of those rare days were I stayed home on a Saturday, not going to missions or clan meetings and I really enjoyed relaxing. Though I thought it would be better with a pink haired woman by my side, I knew better than to go seek her out since today she would be out with my brother and her other teammates before she headed of to the hospital for her shift. Maybe I could go and visit her once she was done and walk her home.

"Aw, if it isn't my baby cousin!" I sipped my tea, I knew Shisui had pushed Sakura to my direction and I was curious as to what he had said to her that allowed me to date her-for now. I wouldn't stop at just dating I would move up until marriage, but at least we had time before we moved there. The council had back off now that I started dating someone but I knew that one day they would push me again. I just hoped she would be ready by then.

"Oi! Itachi!" I blinked slowly, moving to stare at Shisui. "You want to go train?" I knew he wanted me out the house to talk to me so I agreed and got up. Placing my glass on the table I followed my cousin out the house and to the training grounds.

"So how was the date with Saku-chan?" I narrowed my eyes at the nickname for my Cherry Blossom.

"It went well." I felt Shusiu's eyes on my back as I got ready to attack. Today was going to be fun...

* * *

**thank you for all the support so far! I'm on holiday so I'll be carrying on when i have time. All of those who have read the first 13 chapters, the only thing that really changed was that Shisui hit Itachi in one chapter... if you want to reread the chapters to make sense go ahead:) Hope you enjoy! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Sakura's Point of View...**

I was huffing and puffing. After my shift at the hospital, I went out training with Lee. When our team had split and before I started training with Tsunade, I trained with Lee. He had helped me with both my Stamina and Agility. I had improved so much thanks to him, but not only with those two, he had helped me with my stamina and that helped me when I trained with Tsunade. _Yep, I was grateful... except when it came to him not using his damn weights._ **_He was fast!_**_ I watched as Lee breathed deeply._

"Sakura-chan, you're as youthful as ever!" he stood at his full height, giving me his famous Gai pose, thumbs up and a smile showing all his perfectly white, straight teeth.

**We're going to hell...** that was not a comforting thought that Inner had pointed out, but we both knew it was true. Whenever he posed like this, he went full out and I was not ready for it. I narrowed my eyes and waited.

_**One.**_

He carried on looking at me.

_**Two.**_

Lee went into his attack position.

_**Three.**_

His smile started to drop.

_**Four.**_

I felt my foot slid more into the sand as I got ready.

_**Five.**_

He walked slowly to the side.

**_Six._**

I mirrored him moving to the other direction.

**_Seven._**

He blinked once. Twice.

_**Eight.**_

I felt my muscles tense once more.

_**Nine.**_

The soft breeze picked up once more.

**_Ten._**

He was gone. Lifting my left leg I blocked his attack as he smiled. A returning smile slipped onto my face as I lifted my fist to attack. This was how we fought. No chakra unless we agreed. During those fight Lee would take off his weight as well, but sometimes it helped when I didn't use my chakra and he used his natural speed that he had gained over the years.

It felt like hours after we had stopped training. Lee was good and I was glad that I had him to help me. This session only helped me to keep my mind off a certain ANBU Captain. It was serious, I couldn't get him off my mind and I weirdly enough loved it. He was ... just there on my mind every day, all the time.

Sasuke had bugged me about our date because Itachi was more relax at home and that was a bad thing in his eyes. Hell even I was still relaxed even though it had been almost two days. The only thing that pissed me off was that Itachi hadn't called, looked for me or anything. It was damn frustrating!

I walked back to my apartment, enjoying the warm breeze and the setting sun. It was beautiful this time of the day. The sky was full of your warm colours and a few clouds. It was perfect. I reached my apartment, unlocked the door and walked in. I dropped my bag and started to pull my shirt off when a pair of arms stopped me.

"Did you do that because you knew I was here Sa-ku-ra?" asked a husky voice. I relaxed into Itachi's hold and leaned against him.

"No, I didn't even feel you here to be honest. I was out of it."

**Itachi's Point of View...**

I was tempted to just watch her take her outfit off but I was an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't perv. Even if the girl in question was their girlfriend. I stopped her before I lost my control. This girl could do things to my body that shouldn't have been possible.

"Did you do that because you knew I was here Sa-ku-ra?" I asked I knew my voice was a little husky due to the lust that was slowly taking over me. Sakura relaxed in my hold and leaned against me. I could get use to this.

"No, I didn't even feel you here to be honest. I was out of it," she responded, she sounded tired and weak, and for a moment I was worried what happened while I was away?

"Hn." I picked her up and walked to the bathroom. Sitting her down on the side of the bath, I turned to the taps, working then until the water that came out of them was the right temperature. Adding some bubble bath, I turned to Sakura. I knew that there was a slight blush to my cheeks but I didn't mind if she saw this. I pulled her towards me and kissed her passionately.

Slowly I unzipped her shirt, sliding it off her shoulders. Removing my lips from hers I moved to kiss her jaw, down her neck and her shoulders before I removed her elbow protector. I then kissed the new skin as I pulled her gloves off, kissing each finger and then her palm. I carried on with this until I reached her bindings which I ignored, moving to remove her boots then her medic skirt and shorts, kissing her legs as I moved down. I looked up to her face and saw that she had put her hair colour to shame with the blush on her face. I smiled softly at her as I turned her around then proceeded to remove her bindings and underwear before I helped her into the warm bubble bath, turning the taps off.

I kissed the top of her head as I grabbed her sponge, dipping it into the water and squeezing it out, I repeated this act twice more before I grabbed her soap and applied it onto the sponge. I then moved to her back and slowly started washing it.

"Itachi?"

"Hn?" I didn't look up from my task as I carried on washing her back slowly.

"Why are you doing this? You don't have to." At this point I did look up at her, her chin was placed on top of her knees and her arms wrapped around them.

"You are beyond exhaustion and I doubt that you would have waited for tomorrow to wash. Meaning that you might have fallen asleep and gotten a cold from that."

"Oh."

"I also want to look after you Sakura. You take care of so many that I think you need someone to take care of you, even if you can take care of yourself," I whispered. I wanted to look after her; I wanted to care for her. I felt her head turn in my direction; her lips were on mine instantly. Her arms around my neck pulling me closer.

I dropped the sponge and pulled her closer, my hands on her bare, wet hips. I needed her. I nibbled on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Sakura opened her mouth for me and my tongue swept over hers, deepening the kiss. She moaned into my mouth and I felt a growl threatening to leave my throat. When her hands started massaging my scalp the growl left, I pulled her out the bath and up against me. Her soft breast pushed up against my chest, her bare legs wrapped around my waist. I fell back, sitting on the floor with Sakura on top of me kissing me. I needed her, oh Kami how I needed her.

* * *

**Okay guys, I want to know, do you want me to make this a Mrated fic, or keep it as a Trated fic? **

**Do you want me to go into detail with what happens? or what?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, before I get to this chapter I must say... "Wow..." why? My views have doubled; I'm getting a lot of feedback, favourites and follows. Thank you to my followers and those who have faved and given me feedback. Right now I'm doing two fanfic's at once, so please be patient. On top of that I still have a couple of stories I need to finish (two) and help with a novel... so thank you.**

**Author's warning:** this chapter contains rated 18 scenes AKA a lemon...

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Itachi's Point of view...**

"Sakura," I groaned as I pulled my lips from hers. I knew if we carried on, all my self-control would disappear. The pinkette in my lap looked up to me, her gaze filled with lust, her lips swollen. I felt her grab my shirt in her hands, pulling me closer as she kissed me once more. My fingers dug into her bare skin, I needed her.

"Please, Itachi. Please. I want this," she whispered ever so softly. Her eyes a dark emerald, her lips red and swollen, a blush covering her cheeks. That was my end, I pulled her tightly against my body as I got up, her arms wrapping around my neck and her legs wrapping around my waist.

x

x

x

x

x

x

* * *

**Lemon will be starting shortly (starting to get heated) **

I grabbed her face with my free hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss causing her to gasp and my tongue eagerly plunder all she had to offer, her tongue dancing with mine. Her body slightly limp in my arms as I placed her gently on the bed kissing her as she moaned. I kissed her soft and slow before I moved my mouth to her jaw, working my way down her neck, nibbling and sucking at the skin.

I bit down where her neck and shoulder, branding her with my mark. I untangled her legs and arms from my body as I kissed her shoulder, moving to the valley breasts, licking the bottom curve of her left breast before I moved to her left mound, licking the hardening nipple before u engulfed it. Her sweet moan only fuelled my lust for her, my right hand going to the other mound, pinching the nipple lightly, Sakura's back arching in pure pleasure. I removed from her left mound and paid attention to its twin.

I felt Sakura tug at my shirt which I removed instantly, going back in for a kiss which she responded to eagerly. Kissing her harder and full of passion. Sakura was driving me insane, her hands tracing down my chest, scratching at the outlines of my lower abs. Slightly blushing when she reached the top of my pants, her blush intensifying when she saw the growing bulge in my pants. I pulled her into another kiss as my hands parted her thighs and I moved in between them.

I grinded my hips into hers, causing a rough texture which she gave a throaty moan to, her arms circling around my back, pulling me closer, her breast rubbing against my bare chest. Sakura tugged at my pants eagerly and I removed both my pants and boxers as I moved in for a hungry kiss from her lips. Her face turned a bright red once she saw my manhood.

I moved down her body, leaving butterfly kisses as I passed, moving down between her legs I started placing hot, wet, tongue kisses on the inside of her thighs until I reached her womanhood. I could smell her arousal as well as see it. Kami, she was so wet for me. I flicked my tongue over clit and Sakura moaned, I looked to her face before I slipped my tongue between her wet folds. The pinkette grabbed at my long black hair, pulling me closer as she moaned. Kami, she tasted so good. I moved my tongue around as she screamed, her back arching her back, her legs shivering as her juices leaked out, licking her juices up.

I moved up to kiss her again as I positioned myself in between, the tip of my manhood right at her entrance.

"Itachi! Wait." I looked up to my pink haired lover, panicking on the inside that she wanted to stop. Her voice had sounded panicked. "I'm... I'm a virgin." I stared at her, my eyes slightly wide. Of all the things she could of said, she said this. I was shocked that she was still a virgin but now I under stood it all. I nodded and kissed her passionately.

"Do you want me to stop?" Kami I hoped not. She shook her head and I smiled softly at her. "Then this will hurt a little, I'm sorry," I whispered as I pushed myself in slowly. Her nails dug into my shoulders, most likely leaving marks. Not that I minded. I kissed her again to keep her from crying out in pain and to keep her mind off of what was happening as well as what she was feeling now. Once I was in, I stilled. Waiting for her permission to continue.

After a while she started shifting and her grip loosened thus, I slowly pulled out before I as slowly pushed in, her walls tightening and fighting against me, then gripping onto me, trying to keep me in. Slowly Sakura started to moan, and I started pumping in and out of her body a little bit faster then what I first had.

"Ha... Harder," moaned the pinkette underneath me, I followed her unsure demand. Plunging harder and deeper into her. The pinkette screamed as I lifted one of her legs over my shoulder, this allowed me to plunge in deeper. She screamed my name as I found that spot inside of her. Her screams and moans became louder as I continued to hit that spot.

"Itachi!" Sakura screamed once more as her orgasm hit her, her nails clawing at my back. Her walls tightening around my throbbing member, I continued to pound into her a few more times before I reached my own peak, spilling my seed deep into her womanhood.

**End of Lemon!(Cuddling or spooning, or whatever you call it)**

* * *

x

x

x

x

x

x

I pulled out of her then collapsed next to her, breathing deeply, collecting my thoughts. I turned to face her, finding her already facing me. Wrapping one of my arms around her waist and kissed her forehead before I pulled her closer, burying my face into her locks of hair and between her shoulder and neck. I breathed in deeply, smelling sweat, sex and the scent that was her own. Nuzzling her neck, I kissed her once before I pulled away to look at her to find her asleep.

At this moment Sakura was beautiful; her pink hair was around her, like a halo for an angel, my mark on her neck. Her lips were pink and swollen, her face brushed with a blush as she slept soundly. I could get use to this. I pulled her closer once more before I allowed sleep to over take me.

* * *

**So how did you like it? let me know. sorry it took so long... see you next chapter... **


End file.
